1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color correction circuit for use with a television receiver and so on and which can correct a particular color of an image signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the image processing, the color correction has to be made frequently.
For example, when the image content of a film is converted to a video signal and an aerophotograph is converted to a video signal, it is necessary that a particular color thereof is corrected so as to form a normal color or a particular color is emphasized, and then converted to a video signal.
Further, in a television receiver and so on, sometimes, there is such a case that a particular color of a television picture is corrected to be a desired color.
In case of the television receiver, when a red color, for example, is emphasized more than other colors, of red, green and blue colors that are supplied to the cathodes of a color cathode ray tube, respectively, it is sufficient to make the level of the red signal higher than those of the other signals. Although the primary color signals can be corrected, it is not possible to correct only a particular neutral tint such as skin color. To attain this objective, a level control circuit has to be provided, which can change the levels of red, green and blue signals, respectively. According to this example, although the skin color can be corrected, there still remains a defect in that other colors will be corrected in like manner.